


最后时刻

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 人们常说，人在生命最后时刻会想起人生中最想回到的那一刻。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	最后时刻

人们常说，人在生命最后时刻会想起人生中最想回到的那一刻。这听上去像是一份临别赠礼，又或是一个在最后回到最初的轮回。

所以，这是真的吗？

*  
雷古勒斯·布莱克是同辈中最先离去的，他死在了自己的十八岁。

实际上，他做出这个决定时脑子并不清醒。如果他有平时一半的水平，就会毫不费力地想到小精灵的魔法根本不足以摧毁一个强大的魂器，就会意识到自己不过是在白白送死。

但他此时已濒临崩溃，因为他做不到那些别人要求他去做的事情。

“为什么不随克利切离开呢？”

一个声音不断地在他耳旁重复，如同风的呢喃、母亲温柔的召唤。它不断地蛊惑着他……

生或死，这是一个问题。

雷古勒斯还是一个孩子，他想不明白这么深奥的问题。

他在心中摇摆不定。没人愿意死去，谁都知道生命只有一次。只是，他好累，真的好累。他就想一动不动，放弃挣扎，看看命运到底能将他带向何方。

于是他任由阴尸们将他拖下水。冰冷的湖水浸过他的头顶，让他的黑色短发在水中柔顺缓慢地飘动，如同一簇水草。

世界从未如此安静，而他贪恋这感觉。

不再有母亲沃尔布加宣扬的“纯血至上”，不再有哥哥小天狼星对他的嘲笑，不再有人去强迫他做一个行凶者……

这样没什么不好。

雷古勒斯在湖中缓缓下沉，兀自享受着他的寂静世界。水灌进他的双肺，但他从躯体的疼痛中找到了一种解脱。

他注视着湖心岛上空越来越暗的光球，想起了很多年前在球场上第一次抓住金色飞贼的那一刻。

他想起了耳旁呼呼的风声、人群的欢呼，金色飞贼无力地拍打着翅膀，金属的触感温凉。

还有那淡淡的阳光、额头的薄汗，格兰芬多们脸上掩不住的沮丧。

他露出了一个微笑。

很多年后，人们自发地纪念这位偷取伏地魔魂器的英雄，赞颂他的善良、勇敢与决心。男孩们将他当成自己崇拜的对象，女孩们则为他一次又一次流泪。

但没人知道，他压根就不想当什么英雄。

他更愿意活在这个世界上，和他所有爱的人一起。

*  
詹姆是第二个离去的，他的妻子莉莉紧随其后。

一分钟前，波特家还是欢声笑语，詹姆在用魔杖喷出彩色烟雾，逗儿子哈利开心；一分钟后，伏地魔闯入，夫妇二人得到警示，詹姆率先冲进门厅。

“莉莉，带着哈利快走！是他！快走！跑！我来挡住他——”他大喊。

事发突然，詹姆甚至都没有拿起丢在沙发上的魔杖。他在冲到半路时想到了这一点，可已经来不及了。

伏地魔的目标是他的儿子哈利。如果詹姆此时掉头回客厅拿起魔杖，那伏地魔会立刻丢下他去追抱起哈利的莉莉。

所以他义无反顾地冲进了门厅。

莉莉说得不错，詹姆曾是个不可一世的自大狂。她说这句话的时候，绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，含着无限的爱意与信任，还有一点点嗔怪。

自大狂詹姆·波特曾经差点把鼻涕精斯内普的内裤当众扒下来，曾经数次挑战院长麦格教授忍耐的底线，曾经无数次冒着被关禁闭的风险捉弄管理员费尔奇和他的猫。

后来，这个当年在学校让人又爱又恨的男孩在战火的洗礼下迅速成长，他与妻子莉莉共进退，曾经三次从伏地魔的手中成功逃脱。

但他这辈子做过的最勇敢的事，是赤手空拳地面对法术高强的伏地魔。

在那短短的几秒钟内，他甚至没来得及想自己接下来会怎样。

他只知道，他是个男人，得保护自己的老婆孩子。如果可以的话，他愿意拿出自己的一切来换取他们的安全。

绿光闪烁，他像断了线的木偶一样倒下。

詹姆·波特毫无意外地死了，时年二十一岁。他并没有时间去回想什么、怀念什么。

他只希望，自己所作的事情能给莉莉和哈利多一点逃生的时间。

他曾是个自以为是的混蛋，也曾是个英勇赴死的英雄。

最终，他的儿子哈利以他为傲。

*  
莉莉·波特比他的丈夫多了大概一分钟的时间，但这并没有让她成功逃脱死亡。

实际上，她是不必死去的。黑魔王给过她选择，但作为一个母亲，她永远也不会放弃自己的孩子。哪怕有一点点的希望，她也要抗争到底。

于是，在尝试幻影移形失败后，她选择用椅子和箱子将门挡起来；在伏地魔慢慢走到她面前时，她选择一遍遍地求饶。

“别杀哈利，别杀哈利，求求你，别杀哈利！”

她从未这么低声下气地求过谁。

“别杀哈利，求求你，杀我吧，杀我吧——”

她抱着一丝可怜的幻想，想用自己的死来换孩子的生。

“求求你……发发慈悲……发发慈悲……别杀哈利！求求你——我什么都可以做——”

让伏地魔发发慈悲，多么可笑啊……但莉莉并没有说谎。如果能让哈利活下去，那时的她愿意去做任何事。

绿光闪过，她像她的丈夫詹姆一样倒下，时年二十一岁。

在最后一刻，她希望那道古老的符咒能发挥作用。她这辈子从未这样渴望过什么。

哈利，活下去，活下去，活下去……

*  
莉莉的牺牲得到了回报。死咒被反弹，哈利活了下来。

巫师界迎来了短暂的十四年和平。在这期间，有人降生，有人死去。人间像是一个熙熙攘攘的车站，有人停留的时间稍长，有人很快就登上列车奔赴远方。

那个被死亡列车强行带走的男孩名叫塞德里克·迪戈里。

他比雷古勒斯还小了一岁，在死去时还未从学校毕业。他还有一双以他为傲的父母、一群敬佩喜爱他的朋友和一个和他互相喜欢的东方女孩。

“总是无辜者首先受害。”

一道死咒斩断了他未来的所有可能。在漠视生命的行凶者眼中，他不过是个碍事的。

在那一刻到来之前，他从未想过自己会死去；在哈利将他带回去之前，人们还在欢欣鼓舞地等待着比赛结果。

德姆斯特朗与布斯巴顿已经出局，胜出者一定是霍格沃茨的勇士。

塞德不可能输的，阿莫斯·迪戈里心想——想想吧，他曾经在五年级时在魁地奇球场上打败过哈利·波特呢！

曾经打败过大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，这件事足够他一直讲到孙辈长大，阿莫斯心中得意洋洋。

但塞德里克从没有大肆宣扬过这件事，甚至在父亲在他人面前故意提起这件事时面露难堪。

他一直是个温和礼貌、让父母骄傲的孩子，阿莫斯欣慰地想，打心眼里为自己的儿子感到骄傲。

一心等着儿子胜利归来的阿莫斯确实等到了他想要的胜利，以及，儿子的遗体。

阿莫斯抱着死去的塞德里克嚎啕大哭，头上还戴着加油用的装饰。塞德里克的身体还是温热的，但他的眼睛永远也不会睁开了。

在那一刻，阿莫斯只想要他的孩子活过来。

不要多么优秀、礼貌、值得称赞，甚至也不用多么健康——

只要活着。

但这注定是个奢望。

*  
一九九五年的夏天，哈利为塞德里克的死感到自责。如果他没有提出那个一起拿奖杯的建议，塞德里克是不是就不用死去？

一九九六年的夏天，哈利为小天狼星的死感到悔恨。如果他当时冷静一点、听从赫敏的提议，是不是就能避免又一次死亡？

哈利亲眼目睹了教父的死亡。他被一道咒语击中，脸上还带着笑容——他刚刚嘲笑了贝拉特里克斯的咒语，但眼睛却惊骇地瞪圆。

哈利恐怕永远也忘不了他脸上混杂着惊讶与恐惧的表情，永远也忘不了他跌入帷幔时身体弯成的那一道弧线。

死神又一次突然降临，这一次，带走了他的教父。

小天狼星的好友、外号“月亮脸”的莱姆斯·卢平一把抱住哈利，拖住了他。

卢平在他耳旁重复着那个哈利并不愿意听到的、小天狼星已经死去的事实。

施出那道咒语的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇大笑不止。她是小天狼星血缘上的堂姐。

“我认识小天狼星的时间比你长……他死在战斗中，他愿意这样死去——”海格说。

这是真的，尽管哈利在很久以后才意识到。

小天狼星是愿意的。他渴望战斗、渴望自己能做点什么。他宁愿藏身在山洞里靠吃老鼠过活、给教子哈利出谋划策，也不愿待在安全的格里莫广场、与他最讨厌的小精灵克利切和母亲的肖像朝夕相处。

他是夜空中最亮的星。比起掩藏在漫漫长夜的亿万年星河之中籍籍无名，他更愿意做一颗一瞬即逝的流星，给人留以夺目光彩。

小天狼星一直都在燃烧，以一种高傲、不屑、无视一切的态度，无论高悬苍穹还是深陷淤泥。

他遇到了志同道合的伙伴，他们曾是霍格沃茨最肆意张扬的少年，他们曾有最欢畅的年华、最激烈的战斗。他们曾为了帮助好友在邓布利多的眼皮子底下练成阿尼马格斯，他们曾经画出一张能看到所有人行踪的活点地图。他们是让所有人羡慕的掠夺者。

只是，美好都是短暂的。

小天狼星的最后一眼落在哈利身上。他有着詹姆的外表、莉莉的眼睛，比当年的他们都好上许多。他对他心怀愧疚，但他不曾怨恨。

他知道，他会一直走下去。

小天狼星·布莱克在战斗中死去，时年三十七岁。

但他永远都活在爱他的人的心中。

*  
命运从不会停止捉弄人类。

哈利意识到这一点时，正跪在邓布利多的遗体旁。

星星会坠落，人会死去，这个道理再简单不过了。那为什么他之前会如此坚定地认为，邓布利多不会死呢？

他是那么强大、那么睿智，那么高瞻远瞩、德高望重……他不该死去，尤其不该以那样的方式死去。

“西弗勒斯……请求你……”

“阿瓦达索命！”

他死在了那个被他一直信任的、据说是洗心革面的食死徒手中。

邓布利多死去的事实让哈利感到了另一种形式的恐惧，但他绝不会被它打倒。

很久以后，当哈利知道了当年的真相后，也曾揣摩过邓布利多是以一种怎样的心态赴死的。

而后，他想起了邓布利多对他说过的一段话：

“……但是对尼可和佩雷纳尔来说，死亡实际上就像是经过漫长的一天之后，终于上床休息了。而且，对于头脑十分清醒的人来说，死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。”

在哈利心中，邓布利多一直都是那位白发苍苍、有着一双锐利蓝眸的、受人尊敬的霍格沃茨校长，但他并不是一直如此。没有人生来睿智，他也曾有过意气风发的少年时候。

“你照魔镜的时候，看见了什么？”

“我？我看见自己拿着一双厚厚的羊毛袜。袜子永远不够穿，圣诞节来了又去，我一双袜子也没有收到。人们坚持要送书给我。”

少年遭受挫折，失去了很多、明白了一点；他将自己安置在霍格沃茨教书，远离权力。又过了许多年，他变成了哈利熟悉的样子，然后亲手设计了自己的结局，说服他曾经的学生将自己杀死。

“最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡。”

*  
下一个离开他们的是疯眼汉穆迪。强悍、勇敢、久经死亡考验的疯眼汉，凤凰社再次遭受重创。

但他们已经没有时间留给悲伤。

再接下来是鲁弗斯·斯克林杰，在死前被用刑拷问哈利的下落；泰德·唐克斯，因为血统被杀害；小精灵多比，被贝拉特里克斯掷出的的银刀刺中胸膛。

斯克林杰保护了那个一直拒绝与魔法部合作的男孩，但并不是为了让他感激。他在最后一刻感到了释然。

泰德为了保护妻子离家，而后被搜捕队逮到。他在最后一刻想到了安多米达年轻时脸上如花般的笑容。他从未怀疑过自己的选择。

多比躺在他敬爱的哈利·波特的怀中死去。他在最后一刻努力着想说些什么，但最终带着那句还未说完的话离开了这个世界。

在哈利马上就要对死亡麻木的时候，霍格沃茨最后一战到来了。

*  
一九九八年五月二日。

“你好，部长！我说过我要辞职的吧？”珀西一边冲着辛克尼斯大喊，一边利落地施了一个恶咒。

“你在开玩笑，珀西！”他的弟弟弗雷德喊道，击倒了和他搏斗的食死徒。弗雷德高兴地看着他。

“你真是在开玩笑，珀西……我好像很久没听你开玩笑了，自从你——”

珀西永远也不会知道弗雷德想要说什么了，那场爆炸带走了他二十岁的年轻生命。

他的眼睛空洞地瞪着，脸上还留着最后一丝笑容。

最后一刻，他在为回归家庭、不再装腔作势的哥哥珀西感到由衷的高兴，尽管他曾经嘲笑过、捉弄过他很多次。

但他们终归是亲人，有着相同的、无法改变的血缘。

珀西伏在弗雷德的遗体上，挡住弟弟不让他再受伤，即使他也知道这都是徒劳。

他为他做不了什么。

战争为什么还在继续？他们还要不停地战斗，而这到底是为了什么？

从未失去过什么的人可以毫无负担地歌颂英雄、向往战斗；那些失去过什么的人禁不住去重新调整战争与生命的天平。

巨蜘蛛带来了同伙。几人合力将弗雷德放在壁龛中，哈利不敢再多看他一眼。

他心中产生了负罪感。

*  
“不可能有别的办法，我必须征服这根魔杖，西弗勒斯。征服这根魔杖，就最终征服了波特。”

“杀。”

纳吉尼的尖牙扎进了斯内普的脖子。他脸色煞白，黑色的眼睛大睁着。

“我很遗憾。”这是伏地魔对他的忠心手下唯一要说的。在权力面前，任何的阻挡都将被他毫不留情地除去……他其实一点都不感到遗憾，很快就带着纳吉尼离开了。

哈利蹑手蹑脚地爬进了那个屋子，也许只是无法忍受自己在面对死亡时像伏地魔那样无动于衷，尽管他憎恨这个男人。

斯内普从未想到哈利会在最后一刻出现。这样一来，他可以完成他的任务了。

呵，任务。

一种他来不及细想的悲哀蔓延开来，通常他都用自嘲来对抗它们。但这次他不想、没有时间也没有力量去这么做了。

银蓝色的记忆从他身上不断流出，被哈利收集到瓶子里。瓶子被一点点填满，他的生命在一点点流逝。

西弗勒斯·斯内普在很多方面都展现出了出色的魔法天赋，但他在另一些方面却十分幼稚。他盲目地追随伏地魔，成为了一名食死徒，直到他最爱的人间接因他而死。而后，他投靠了邓布利多，心甘情愿地为凤凰社出生入死。

据说，这是为了保护莉莉·波特的儿子。

现在，他要告诉波特他必须死去。据说，这是为了打败黑魔王。

身为一名双面间谍，他利用双方，也被双方利用。在这场战争中，他一开始是为了实现抱负，后来是为了保护爱人，再后来是为了偿还罪孽。

他不知道谁会赢得最后的胜利，但他知道，自己已经一败涂地。好在，他马上就要解脱了。

“看……着……我……”他轻声说。

他试图透过这双绿眼睛看到另一个人，但像之前的很多次一样失败了。他的力气已被抽干，甚至连一点点幻想的力气都没有留给他。

这太愚蠢了，他想，随即失去了意识。

终于，他摆脱了这一切。

西弗勒斯·斯内普于一九九八年五月二日凌晨死去，年三十八岁。

*  
几分钟后，哈利在大礼堂看到了卢平夫妇的遗体。

他们躺在一起，像是睡着了一般。哈利踉跄着后退，没有勇气再去弄清楚还有谁躺在那里。

“你听任你的朋友为你赴死，而不是挺身出来面对我。我将在禁林里等候一个小时……一个小时……”

哈利想起莱姆斯曾向他展示的那张小泰迪的照片，满满的负罪感几乎要溢出来……还有谁呢？还将有谁呢？

他逃到了斯内普留给他的记忆中，然后知道——

还有他。

*  
十九年前，雷古勒斯背叛信仰、偷走魂器，主动走向了自己的死亡。

十九年后，哈利作为伏地魔无意间制造的一个魂器，也要主动走向自己的死亡。

和雷古勒斯不一样的是，哈利的头脑出奇的清醒。

他没有被欺骗的愤怒或伤感，战争过早地带走了他身上一些属于年少人的特质。他甚至是理解邓布利多的做法的。

我在结束时打开。

“我要死了。”

飞贼的金属壳裂开，露出了一块有裂缝的黑色石头。哈利闭上眼睛，把石头在手里转了三次。

詹姆、小天狼星、卢平和莉莉微笑着向他走来。

莉莉带着开心的笑，端详着哈利的脸，似乎怎么看也看不够。

“你真勇敢。”她说。

哈利渴望地看着母亲，真希望时间永远停留在这一刻。

“你还差一点儿，”詹姆说，“已经很接近了。我们……真为你骄傲。”

“疼吗？”他孩子气地问。

“死吗？一点不疼，”小天狼星说，“比进入梦乡还要快，还要容易。”

“他会速战速决的，他希望赶紧结束。”卢平说。

“我不希望你们死，你们每个人。我很难过——”哈利转向卢平，在恳求他的原谅，“你刚刚有了儿子……莱姆斯，我很难过——”

“我也很难过，”卢平说，“很难过我再也不能抚养他……但是他会知道我为什么而死，我希望他能理解。我是为了创造一个更好的世界，让他生活得更加快乐。”

一阵微风吹过，吹起了他额上的头发。他必须要做出决定了。

“你们会陪着我？”

“直到最后。”詹姆说。

“他们看不见你们？”

“我们是你的一部分，他们都看不见。”小天狼星说。

“待在我身边。”他看着母亲，轻声说。

他的亲人陪伴着他走过这最后一段旅途，给予他前进的力量。他的躯体忠实地执行着早就设定好的指令，屏蔽了他所有的脆弱与恐惧，将他一步步带向死亡。

伏地魔举起魔杖，哈利直视着那双红眼睛，希望那一刻立即到来，越快越好。趁他还能站立，还没有失去控制……他不愿在他面前暴露出一丁点恐惧……

绿光闪过。

*  
哈利再一次从伏地魔手中死里逃生。

几小时后，伏地魔被他自己施出的死咒反弹杀死。

象征着光明与希望的太阳在霍格沃茨重新升起。大家乱糟糟地坐在长桌旁，也许是第一次没有按照学院坐。

霍格沃茨之战在后来被不断提及，五月二日成了人们耳熟能详的日子，哈利和伏地魔传奇般的对战更是让人心向往之。

但哈利在这天早上无暇顾及其他，只想着那张在格兰芬多塔楼上等着他的柔软的四柱床，也许还有一块克利切准备的三明治。

“说句实话，我这辈子的麻烦已经够多了。”

说完，他拖着疲惫的步子离开了校长室。

*  
“所以，那是真的吗？”小女儿莉莉细声细气地问道，“你真的逃脱过两次死咒吗？”

“假的，”罗恩替他回答，“简直不能再假了。”

大家都笑起来。

“战争是什么样的呢？”泰迪问。

哈利和蔼地看着他的教子，有点明白小天狼星以前看他时眼中带的愧疚了。

他想起了战争纪念碑上刻着的密密麻麻的名字，想起了折磨了他数年的梦魇，想起了延续至今的作为幸存者的负罪感……他现在过着正常人的生活，但其实惨痛的过去从未离去。

“战争是愚蠢的，但很多时候，我们身不由己。”

“人在生命的最后一刻真的会想到最想回到的那一刻吗？”罗丝提问。

哈利面对这个问题愣住了。

“别抱什么希望，”金妮严肃地说，“在你过完这辈子之前，你永远也不可能知道你最想回到的是什么时候。”

孩子们都若有所思地点头。

“可是爸爸说他有一次觉得自己要死了，然后想到了妈妈——”

“雨果·韦斯莱！”赫敏喝道，但雨果扮了个鬼脸跑开了。

其他人的好奇心已经被勾起来了。莉莉去摇罗丝的胳膊，眼巴巴地问：

“然后呢？”

罗斯抿着嘴唇，一言不发。莉莉又看向罗恩，罗恩尴尬地挠挠脑袋。

“然后想到了赫敏舅妈当年给他买的作业本，一直冲他嚷嚷‘今日事，今日毕’，”詹姆大大咧咧地说，“他觉得这个梦太可怕了，还是活过来比较好。这也算是‘今日事，今日毕’。”

众人哈哈大笑，赫敏瞪着罗恩，罗恩无辜地回看着她。

“这样真好，是不是？”金妮在一片欢笑声中低声问丈夫。

“是啊。”哈利赞同道。

也许，一切都是值得的。

——The End——


End file.
